A 32 Guardians New Year!
by NFL Guardian Master of 32
Summary: This is a 32 Guardians New Year Story From My Hit 32 Guardians Parody Based On The Story By dfizzman2 but With all Of My Guardians. (Note: Ricky has left The Guardians Since Before Mike Became The Guardian So His Cousin Jason Took Over) Anyways, Enjoy, Please Review! Note: This is Also The Future.
1. The View

**Hi Guys! Leela Here! And This is My New Years Fanfic Of The 32 Guardians Based On the Story New Year's Eve By dfizzman2. But In This One, It Has All The Guardians In It. So Enjoy The Story and Please Review!**

Mark Ibanez (On TV): This Just In, The 32 NFL Guardians are Having Their Divisional New Year's Eve Parties In Different Cities. The Eastern In New York, The Northern In Chicago, The Southern In New Orleans, And The Western In San Francisco. Coming Up We Got More Breaking News In The Bay Area. This is Mark Ibanez From Fox News, Signing Off!

* * *

(New York City)

Sam - Giants (East Leader): Wow! I Can't Believe That It's New Year's Eve Already!

Mike - Jets: Tell Me About It! I Bet It's Going To Be The Greatest Party We Ever Had!

Ash - Patriots: Yeah! There'll Be Lots To See Like Lights, Fireworks, and Games!

Cindy - Bills: Awesome!

Kev - Dolphins: You Said It, Guys! And I'm Extremely Excited!

Carlos - Eagles: Me Too! Plus I Want To Play Balloon Shooting Over There!

*Woman Shoots Yellow Balloon*

Marianna - Redskins: That Looks Like Fun, Plus I Want a Sprite and Some Milk Duds.

Austin - Cowboys: And I Wanna See The New Year's Rodeo Show!

Sam: These are All Cool Things To Do To Celebrate The Occasion, and Beware The Great Break-Volt and His Roblitz!

Ash: That's Right Sam, or The Guardians'll Get Em!

Marianna: Yup! Hey Who Wants Corn Dogs? *Spots Hot Dog On a Stick*

The Rest: Sure!

Marianna: Okay, Let's Dig In!

Austin: Yeah!

Cindy: I'm Starving!

* * *

(Chicago, Illinois)

Will - Packers (North Leader): I Can't To Celebrate New Years With You Guys.

Tua - Bears: Yeah! I Love The City of Chicago! It's Great To Be Here!

Marty - Browns: I Can't Wait To See The Fireworks, Play Games, Etc!

Tszit - Vikings: Oh Boy! Look at The Lights, Eat Some Stuff, Dance The Night Away!

Max - Lions: I Like Roar.

Marty: Metallica? Sorry!

Tua: I Like Wolves By Selena Gomez.

Will: Oops! I Did It Again - Britney Spears.

Tszit: I Like Chicken With Rice and Bacon!

Alan - Ravens: So Do I!

Joseph - Bengals: I Prefer a Cheeseburger.

Becky - Steelers: I Want a Sausage McMuffin.

Tua: Me Too!

Marty: I Prefer Spaghetti.

Will: I Like Turkey!

Max: I'll Take a McMuffin Too!

Will: Good Choices! The Winner is The McDonald's Sausage McMuffin!

The Rest: Okay!

Alan: I Wanna Go Swimming Next!

* * *

(New Orleans, Louisiana)

Valerie - Titians (South Leader): This Is Awesome, Just Amazing! I'm So Happy To Have New Year's Eve With You Guys!

Troy - Saints: Ah, Feel This Warm Air at This Afternoon, It Feels Good. Anyways, I Think We're Gonna Have The Time Of Our Lives Here In My Favorite City. And Have a Perfect Way To End 2019.

Cody - Colts: Yeah! And I Wanna See The Fireworks.

Vince - Buccaneers: Yar, Me Too Matey!

Chris - Texans: Curse My Horns, I Think I Want to Go Swimming How About You Three?

Angie - Falcons: Yes, Sir!

Carol - Panthers: Oh Yeah! I Love Swimming!

Jazz - Jaguars: Heck Yeah!

Chris: Okay Then! *Stomach Growls* I'm Starving, Who Wants Lunch?

The Rest: Yeah!

Chris: I Really Want a Jumbo Jack From Jack In The Box.

Cody: Nah, How About a Breakfast Jack Instead!

Jazz: I Want To Try Taco Bell.

Valerie: Me Too!

Angie: How About Chinese Food.

Carol: No, Korean Food.

Troy: No, I'm Thinking Hot Dogs.

Vince: No, Me Hardy, I Like Pizza Hut.

Chris: I Pick...Pizza Hut!

The Rest: Agreed!

Valerie: Alright, Let's Go!

* * *

(San Francisco, California)

Ush - Broncos (West Leader): Ah, Tonight's the Night, New Years Night!

Ish - Chargers: Yeah, I'm Excited to Take Pictures of the Golden Gate Bridge.

Riley - Rams: Heck Yeah, New Years! I Could Even Think About Swimming.

Jake - Seahawks: I'm Very Excited Too!

Alex - 49ers: Don't get Your Hopes Up, I Just Love Being In San Fran.

Jason - Cardinals: Even I Couldn't Stand Sitting Around all Day, Just Look at the View It's Beautiful.

Lucy - Chiefs: I Wanna See the Fireworks!

Diamond - Raiders: Me Too! But I'm Kinda Hungry.

Ish: So Am I.

Ush: Let's Take a Vote, Either Wendy's or Popeye's.

Lucy: I'm Picking Popeye's.

Ish: I'm Saying Popeye's.

Diamond: I Love Popeye's Too, I'll Go for That!

Jake: I Want Wendy's.

Alex: Popeye's is Good! I Taking It.

Riley: Um Wendy's.

Jason: I Like Popeye's.

Ush: 1, 2, Okay, 1, 2, 3, 4... Popeye's is the Winning Vote.

Diamond: Yay!

Ish: Let's Go There!


	2. Places To Eat and Talk

(Hot Dog On a Stick [East])

*Orders:

Cindy - Corn Dog and French Fries with Cherry Drink

Kev - Cheese stick with Funnel Cake Sticks Lime Drink

Ash - Corn Dog with Funnel Cake Sticks Lemonade

Mike - Cheese stick With French Fries and Ketchup With Lime Drink

Austin - Corn Dog with French Fries With Lemonade

Sam - Corn Dog With Funnel Cake Sticks Cherry Drink

Carlos - Cheese Stick With Cake Sticks and Funnel Cake Sticks Lime Drink

Marianna - Corn Dog With French Fries And Lemonade*

Mike: Hey Guys, Wanna Talk about Childhood Memories?

Cindy: Sure! I'll Start. When I Was a Little Girl, I Used To always Wanna Become a Cheerleader. One Halloween Night when I Was 7, I dressed Up Like One.

Kev: When I was 10 Years Old, I Used To First Take Swimming Lessons. I've Almost Failed at First, But I Never Gave Up, I Then Won And Was Awesome At It.

Ash: When I First Met Ish, He Had a Crush On Me. I Was Then Evil When I Was Playing With Him at His House In San Diego. I've Also Tricked Him, I Worked With Sudden Death, But Then At The Super Bowl, I Then Joined Ish And helped Him Stop Him, Now I'm Part Of Him.

Mike: Some Past! Anyways, It's Kinda Hard To Explain But, I Used To Be Terrible at Football as a Boy, But Then I Started To Get Good and Good at Football, Drawing, Etc.

Austin: Really? That's Special! I Wanted To Become a Rodeo Star When I Grow Up, But When I First Went To My First Rodeo Show With My Mom, I Thought It'll Cool, So I Pretended My Dad Was a Horse.

Sam: Did You Know I Used To Have an Imaginary Friend Named Catty? She's a Cat. But I Remember Her in My Mind.

Carlos: I Was In a Zoo In Philly, And I saw Lots Of Bald Eagles on Tall Trees, And I Loved Them.

Marianna: I Have Read a lot About Indians When I Was 8, It Really Inspired Me Very Much.

Ash: Great Stories, Guys! What's Next?

Sam: Swimming Of Course!

All: Yeah!

* * *

(McDonald's [North])

*All The 8 Northern Guardians Got Sausage McMuffins. As They Were Eating, They Were Talking About Their Favorite Movies*

Will: Well Guys, What's Your Favorite Movies?

Alan: I Like Despicable Me, All Movies.

Joseph: Big Hero 6, My Favorite Character Is Baymax.

Marty: Invincible!

Becky: My Favorite's The Star Wars Franchise.

Tua: Guardians Of The Galaxy.

Max: The Lion King, My Favorite Song Is Just Can't Wait To Be King.

Tszit: The Secret Of Kells, an Irish Film.

Will: And My Favorite Is Charlie and The Chocolate Factory, Both Movies.

Max: What's Next, Swimming?

Marty: Yeah!

* * *

(Pizza Hut [South])

*All the 8 Southern Guardians Got 2 Pepperoni Pizzas and Each Got 2 Slices With 8 Sprites Each.*

Troy: I've Got An Idea, How About we Talk About Our Favorite Things To Do In The Snow!

Chris: I Like To Make Snow Angels!

Cody: I Like To Go Tobogganing.

Jazz: I Like Snowmen.

Valerie: I Like To Go Sledding.

Angie: I Like To Stay Inside And Enjoy Hot Chocolate.

Carol: I Like To Catch Snowflakes.

Vince: I Like To Go Ice Skating.

Troy: And I Like To Play Snowball Fight.

Valerie: What Do We Do Next?

Carol: We Go Swimming.

Angie: I Love Swimming.

Cody: Me Too, I'll Agree!

Troy: We Can All Agree!

* * *

(Popeye's [West])

*Everyone was Eating Chicken and French Fries and Drinking Sodas While talking About Their Favorite Places.*

Ush: Hey Guys, What Places Do You Like?

Lucy: I Like to Go To New Delhi, India.

Diamond: I Like To Visit the Oracle Arena.

Ish: I Like To Visit The Beach.

Jason: The Dessert, There's Some In Arizona.

Riley: I Like To Go To The Skatepark, It's Fun!

Alex: I Like To Go to Six Flags Magic Mountain.

Jake: I Would Like To Visit Tokyo, Japan.

Ush: And I Like To Visit Cold Stone Creamery.

Alex: Boy, I'm Stuffed, I Can't Wait To See What's Next!

Riley: Swimming Sounds Nice.

Jake: Yes! Let's Go Swimming!

Diamond: That's Fun!

*Everyone Cheers*


	3. Swimming and Fun

(New York [East])

Girls:

Cindy: Blue Swimsuit

Ash: White Blue and Red Striped Swimsuit

Sam: Gold and Blue Swimsuit

Marianna: Red Swimbra and Gold Swim bottom

Boys:

Kev: Teal and Orange Swim shorts

Mike: Green Shorts

Austin: Blue Star Shorts

Carlos: White and Green Shorts

Cindy: Last One In The Water Earns a Gigantic Splash!

Kev: Hey, Watch This Trick I Did Back In Swim class!

*Kev Dives a Special Spin In The Water*

Ash: That's Awesome Kev!

Kev: I Called It The Spin-Splasher!

Mike: Amazing!

Sam: That was Cool, But Now Comes the Most Fun Part!

*Sam Splashes Ash and Austin*

Austin: I'm Gonna Splash You Now!

Sam: Oh No You Don't!

*Carlos Splashes Austin Back*

Carlos: Gotcha!

Marianna: I Love This Water So Much, What Do You Want To Do Next?

Sam: I've Got a Great Idea, We Could Go Dancing!

Ash: Great Idea Sam!

Marianna: Great Idea, But In a Few Minutes!

*Everyone Kept Splashing Other*

* * *

(Chicago [North])

Boys:

Alan Wears Indigo Shorts

Joseph wears Orange And Black Tiger Shorts

Marty wears Brown and Orange Shorts

Tua wears Blue and Bear Shorts

Max wears Blue shorts

Will Wears Green and Gold Shorts.

Girls:

Becky wears a Red Yellow and Blue Swimsuit

Tszit Wears a Purple Swimsuit

Tszit: Swimming Underwater is Hard Work, But Luckily I Got My Goggles Today!

Alan: You Gonna Be Okay Right?

Tszit: You Bet!

Marty: Cannonball!

*Splashes all Over Everyone*

Marty: Hey, Where's Tszit?

Tszit: I'm Okay!

Joseph: That's Good!

Becky: Yo, Check This Out!

*Spins fast In the Water*

Becky: I'm getting Dizzy!

Tua: Got me Thinking You Should Try Something too Will!

Will: Sure!

*The Only British Guardian Makes a Fountain Out Of His Mouth*

Alan: Ew!

Max: Hahahha! That's Funny Actually!

Marty: I Agree!

Will: Ive Got an Idea For Later, Let's go Dancin!

Joseph: Sounds Fun!

* * *

(New Orleans [South])

Boys:

Chris - Red and Blue Shorts

Cody - Blue shorts

Troy - Gold and Black Shorts

Vince - Grey and Red Shorts

Girls:

Angie - Red Swimsuit

Carol - Blue and Black Swimsuit

Jazz - Yellow and Teal Swimsuit

Valerie - Blue and White Swimsuit

Valerie: Watch What I Can Do!

*She Does a Backflip diving into the Water*

Troy: That's Awesome Valerie!

Vince: Yar, I'm Gonna Steal Your Treasure!

Jazz: No Your Not!

Valerie: How Would You Like to See Me Back flip?

*She Back flips Again*

Carol: Cool, I Could Be a Catfish Doing This!

*She Pretends to Scratch the Water*

Angie: By Any Chance I Could Do This!

*She Flaps Her Arms Like a Bird in The Water*

Cody: I Love Them Cool Tricks, Girls!

Valerie: Thanks!

Angie: Thanks a Lot!

Carol: Thank You!

Chris: Well We've had Enough Fun For One Day, Let's Go Dancing In 2 Minutes.

Jazz: Yeah!

Troy: I Love Dancing!

* * *

(San Francisco [West])

Boys:

Jake - Lime Green Shorts

Alex - Gold and Red Shorts

Jason - Red and Black Shorts

Ish - Blue Shorts With Lightning Bolts

Ush - Orange Shorts

Girls:

Riley - Gold and Blue Swimsuit

Diamond - Silver and Black Swimsuit

Lucy - Red and Yellow Swimsuit

Riley: Hey, Wanna Learn a Fact? My Dad Sucked at Hockey as a Kid.

Jason: Really?

Jake: Less Talking More Swimming!

Diamond: It'll Be The Best Trick I Ever Did, Watch!

*Diamond Twirls Around In the Water*

Ish: Whoa Girl, I Never Saw You Do That Move Before!

Diamond: Like It?

Ish: Heck Yeah, That Was Sick!

Diamond: Thanks!

Lucy: I Love This Fresh Water It Cools Me This Fine Evening.

Ush: So Do I!

Alex: Me Too!

Riley: Wanna Get To The Dance Floor?

Lucy: Sure, as Soon As It's Dark Enough.

Alex: Yes Let's Do It!

Ush: Alright!

**Hey Guys, Just Wanted Some Ideas For Songs To Mention In The Next Chapter, Well Let the Elite 4 Tell You What to Have Their Divisional Songs as.**

**Sam (East): I Really Like Pop Music, So Maybe Something From The 2000s Or 2010s Maybe?**

**Will (North): I Really Love Soundtrack Music So I'm Kinda Thinking You Could Request a Song From any Movie Soundtrack.**

**Valerie (South): My Favorite Music Is From the 80s and 90s so Maybe You Could Think of An 80s Or 90s Song You Like.**

**Ush (West): I Dig Hip-Hop and R&B Music So Maybe Think Of a Cool Rap Or R&B Song For Us To Dance To.**

**That's All For Now Folks, See You In The Dancing Chapter, Bye!**


	4. Dance Party

(New York Dance Club)

Cindy: This Is Going To Be The Best Dance I've Ever Been To.

Kev: Sure Is, Good Thing I've Got These Dancing Shoes On!

Ash: This Is Going to Be The Night Of Awesomeness!

Mike: I Sure Love These Lights All Strung Up.

Austin: Yee Haw, Let's Get This Party Started!

Carlos: I Could Be Rocking Out By Now!

Marianna: So Sam What Song Did you Have In Mind?

Sam: I Couldn't Think Of The Song All The Way Through, So I Was Thinking a Surprise You Guys Might Like.

*Puts On Attention By Charlie Puth*

*Sam Sings While Everyone Is Dancing*

*Cindy Bows Down And Clasps Her Hands Together At The Start Of The Song*

*Kev Spins and K Steps at The 1st Phrase*

*Ash Puts Her Hands In The Air And Does a Strong Move With Them at The Second Phrase*

*Then Ash Clasps Her Arms On Her Chest and Bows Her Head Down At the 3rd Phrase*

*Mike Points One Arm Out And Raises It High At The 4th Phrase*

*Austin Stomps One Foot 10 Times, Snaps His Fingers, Cross Dances, And Stretches His Arms Out 4 Times During The Refrain*

*Carlos Puts His Arms Out Together And Circles One At a Time During The Hook*

*Marianna Steps Out Her Feet And Heel To Toe At the Ending*

Sam: That Was Awesome, What Wonders If Break-Volt Destroyed Our Night?

Ash: Then The Guardians Are up For It!

* * *

(Chicago Dance Club)

Alan: Any Thoughts On a Song Will?

Marty: Is It Heavy Metal?

Joseph: Marty?

Marty: Sorry!

Becky: Will Requested a Soundtrack Song Remember?

Tua: What's The Song Gonna Be?

Max: No One Knows Tua!

Tszit: From Smurfs: The Lost Village?

Will: Yes!

*Puts On I'm a Lady By Meghan Trainor*

*Will Sings While Song Plays*

*Everyone Dances The Same Way They Danced In Smurfs: The Lost Village*

Marty: I Love That Song, Great Singing Will!

Will: Thanks! What If Break-Volt Ruined The Party?

Tszit: He Definitely Won't!

Tua: Let's Look At More Of The View.

* * *

(New Orleans Dance Club)

Troy: Have You Decided Any Songs For the Dance Yet Valerie?

Valerie: I Wanted a Song From The 80s Which I Was Thinking About For a Moment.

Chris: Did You Think About George Michael?

Valerie: No.

Cody: Madonna?

Valerie: No.

Jazz: Whitney Houston?

Valerie: No!

Angie: Maybe Cyndi Lauper?

Carol: Roxette?

Valerie: Absolutely Not!

Troy: Michael Jackson?

Valerie: Yes!

*Puts On Bad By Michael Jackson*

*Valerie Sings While Everyone Dances*

*Everyone Else Dances Like Michael Jackson while The Song Plays*

Troy: That Was The Coolest Dance I've Ever Had!

Chris: Me Too!

Cody: What If Break-Volt Ruined Our Night?

Jazz: He Won't No Worries Yal!

* * *

(San Francisco Dance Club)

Alex: Hey Ush, Have You Thought Of Any Rap Song You Like?

Riley: Yeah, Rap is Awesome!

Jake: Yeah Usher, What Song Do You Have Up Here?

Jason: I Want Some Beats Man!

Ish: Just Be Cool Guys, Just Prepare For What You Hear!

Diamond: Yeah Ush, Rap Is The Bomb Boy!

Ush: Calm Down West! I Got a Song Right Here!

Lucy: Awesome, Let's Hear It!

Ush: Here Goes!

*Puts On Ric Flair Drip*

*Ush Raps Clean Mouthed While Everyone Dances*

*Everyone Dances and Poses Like Rappers While The Song Goes On*

Ish: That Was Epic!

Diamond: Heck Yeah, You Killin It Ush!

Ush: Thanks!

Lucy: If Break-Volt Interrupted Our Dance...

Jason: Then He Would've Wasted Our Time!

Riley: Why Don't We Take a Walk For a While Until We Know For Sure!

Alex: Yeah, Right!

**Up Next, Break-Volt's New Year's Attack, Bye!**


	5. A No Good Attack

(New York)

Sam: The City Of New York Is Very Beautiful.

Mike: I Know Right, Even The Statute Of Liberty Looks Inspiring.

Break-Volt: New Year's Is Over Guardians!

Ash: It's Break-Volt!

Marianna: I Knew That Was Gonna Happen!

East: ENTER THE EAST ZONE!

*All The Eastern Guardians Are In Their Uniforms and Ready For Action.*

Cindy: Activate Clone Power!

*Cindy's Stampede Ran Over Break-Volt*

Kev: Surf's Up!

*Kev's Water Power Made Break-Volt Fall*

Ash: I'm Shooting You Dead For This Break-Volt!

*Ash Uses Her Musket To Shoot Break-Volt Down*

Mike: You'll Be Jetpacked In Notime!

*Mike Fires Missiles At Break-Volt*

Austin: Wanna Trap That, You Got It!

*Austin Uses His Lasso To Tie Up Break-Volt*

Sam: Lady Liberty Time!

*Sam Makes a Fireball Out Of Her Torch*

Carlos: I Flap You Out In No Time Flat!

*Carlos Blasts His Comets At Break-Volt*

Marianna: One More Finish Then You're Down!

*Marianna Uses Her Flute Fling To Burn Break-Volt*

Sam: Now For The Final Finish!

East: Super Athletic Endurance Blast!

*The Blast Shoots Break-Volt All The Way To Chicago*

Break-Volt: Next Time Guardians, Next Time!

Sam: We Did It East!

*The Guardians Are Now Back To Their Civilian Atires*

Marianna: What Do We Do Now, Cindy?

Cindy: I Know, Let's Go Shopping!

Sam: Well Me And Ash Have Free Gift Cards With 1,000 Dollars On It From RZ Anyway So Yeah!

Ash: Alright! Let's Go!

* * *

(Chicago)

Tszit: Chicago Sure Has Lots Of Lights!

Will: Sure Does Tszit!

Break-Volt: Gotcha Guardians!

Alan: Oh No! It's Break-Volt!

Marty: Well, Time For Some Action!

North: ENTER THE NORTH ZONE!

*Each Northern Guardian Transforms Into Their Guardian Armor*

Alan: Well, Here Goes Nothing!

*Alan Uses His Shadow Powers to Take Break-Volt Down*

Joseph: Roar!

*Joseph Uses His Tiger Claws To Scratch Break-Volt's Head*

Marty: Payback Time!

*Marty Uses His Invincibility To Sneak Up On Break-Volt And Blast Him From Behind*

Becky: Boy, Yal Can't Invade The New Year!

*Becky Uses Her Blowtorch To Burn Break-Volt's Extra Arms Off*

Tua: Let's See You Fail Break-Volt!

*Tua Uses His Bear Growl To Scare Break-Volt*

Max: This Is Our Night, My Turn!

*Max Uses His Roar To Scare Break-Volt From Behind*

Will: No More Mister Nice Guardian!

*Will Uses His Packer Punch To Take Break-Volt Down*

Tszit: One More Move and We're Done!

*Tszit Uses Her Horn Noises To Confuse Break-Volt*

North: Final Knowledge Blast!

*The Blast Shoots Break-Volt All The Way To New Orleans*

Alan: Well We're Done!

*Everyone Is Back to Their Civilian Outfits*

Marty: So, What do We Do Now Guys?

Will: Well I've Got a Northern Gift Card From RZ With $1000 So That We Can go Shopping Together.

Becky: Heck Yeah! That's what I Was Thinking About!

Tua: Okay, Let's Get There!

* * *

(New Orleans)

Troy: Oh Yeah, New Orleans Looks Amazing This Evening!

*Something Falls From The Sky*

Break-Volt: Ouch, New Orleans, Guardians?

Carol: Break-Volt?

Angie: Where Did He Come From?

Vince: I Dunno, Matey!

Break-Volt: What Matters? It's Time To Destroy New Years!

South: ENTER THE SOUTH ZONE!

*As Soon As All The Southern Guardians Transformed Into Their Team Armor, They're Ready For Action*

Chris: I'll Start Off With a Little Star Power!

*Chris's Bullhorn Star Power Knock Down Break-Volt*

Cody: Horseshoe Slice!

*Cody's Horseshoes Sliced Break-Volt On One Leg*

Jazz: Time to Scratch Things Up!

*Jazz Uses Her Jaguar Claws To Scratch Break-Volt's Arm*

Valerie: Titan Up!

*Valerie Just Blasted Break-Volt To The Ground*

Angie: Got More Falconry Than You!

*Angie Uses Her Falcon Force To Push Break-Volt Down The Road*

Carol: Time to Call to The Shadows!

*Carol Uses Her Shadow Camouflage To Sneak Up On Break-Volt and Blasted Him*

Troy: Alright, Let's See You Get Annoyed By This!

*Troy Uses His Trumpet To Humiliate Break-Volt*

Vince: Already Me Hardy, One Last Blast To Walk The Plank!

*Vince Finishes Break-Volt*

South: Super Spirit Blast Party!

*The Blast Sent Break-Volt All The Way To San Francisco*

*Now The Southern Guardians are Back to Their Civilian Attires*

Troy: Well I'm Tired Out!

Valerie: Let's Take a Shopping Trip, RZ Gave Me A Gift Card With $1000 on It.

Vince: Yes, Let's Go There Matey!

* * *

(San Francisco)

Ish: Wow, The Golden Gate Bridge looks Amazing Tonight!

Ush: I Agree, Looks Good With Lights.

Break-Volt: Hello West!

Diamond: Where Did He Come From?

Riley: Beats Me, We'd Better...

West: ENTER THE WEST ZONE!

Ush: Okay, Off To a Good Start!

*Ush Blasts Break-Volt and He Shoots Him Back*

Lucy: Time To Go With Plan B, Bow And Arrows!

*Lucy Fired Her Arrows At Break-Volt*

Ish: Time For a Little Shock, Shocks Don't Hurt Do They?

*Ish Uses His Lightning Bolts To Shock Break-Volt*

Diamond: A Little Poke Won't Hurt as Well!

*Diamond Uses Her Spikes To Split Break-Volt's Arms Off!*

Jason: A Little Laser Blast?

*Jason Uses His Cardinal Wing Blast To Hurt Break-Volt*

Riley: You're Going Down!

*Riley Uses Her Heating Horns To Burn Break-Volt's Missiles!*

Alex: Gold Rush!

*Alex Uses His Gold Pick Ax To Attack Break-Volt*

Jake: One More Move And We're On The Go!

*Jake Uses His 12th Man Sheild To Finish Break-Volt*

West: Super Supreme Strength Blast!

*The Blast Shot Break-Volt Back Home To His Lair In Las Vegas*

Ish: Well, He's Toast!

Diamond: I Agree, He's Flying All The Way Home!

Riley: What Else Have You Planned Ush?

Ush: RZ Gave Me $1000 Gift Card So That We Could Go Shopping For Things.

Lucy: Good Idea, Ush!

Jake: We're On a Roll!

**Up Next, Shopping Time!**


End file.
